Birthday Magic
by millumino
Summary: Sequel to Puppies Cuddles and Angst Oh My! One shot. It's Quinn's Birthday, but can't make dinner.


It was nearing one in the morning when Quinn got home from work. She was absolutely exhausted. As she slipped off her shoes, she made her way quietly to the kitchen to get some water, trying her best not to wake her girlfriend who she was sure was fast asleep.

When she entered the kitchen, her heart melted. There were three tupperware containers on the kitchen counter of her favorite foods: ranch and bacon potato soup, brussel sprouts in a sherry bacon cream sauce, and some bacon cheese burger sliders. A note with Hermione's elegant hand writing was attached to one of the containers.

**For****the**** ****girl**** ****who**** ****makes**** ****my**** ****world**** ****magical. **

Quinn smiled and looked around the kitchen. She noted a couple burned pots in the sink and couldn't help but chuckle as she imagined Hermione doing her best to cook all of Quinn's favorite foods without the aid of magic.

When she spotted the place settings on the dining table, her hear tightened, a sinking feeling of guilt causing her to sigh. She could practically hear the dissappointment in Hermione's voice when she had called earlier in the evening to ask what time she'd be home.

_"I'm__ __not__ __sure,__ __'Mione.__ __There__ __was__ __a__ __bad__ __accident__ __near__ __Brixton__ __and__ __Stockwell,__ __we__ __just__ __got__ __an__ __influx__ __of__ __patients.__ __I'll__ __try__ __my__ __best,__ __but__ __I__ __think__ __it's__ __going__ __to__ __be__ __a__ __long__ __night.__ __I'm__ __sorry." _

_"Oh.__ __Don't__ __worry,__ __it's__ __okay,__ __baby.__ __Just__ __be__ __safe__ __on__ __the__ __way__ __home,__ __okay?" _

_"Always__ __safe.__ __I'll__ __see__ __you__ __at__ __home,__ __have__ __to__ __go.__ __I'm__ __being__ __paged." _

Quinn fixed herself a plate of food and poured herself a glass of water, making sure to put the tupperware in the fridge and the pots in the dishwasher, before heading into the living room.

For the second time that night, Quinn's heart melted. Hermione was curled on the couch, sleeping soundly her head resting on one arm, her other arm hanging loosely into a small cardboard box . Quinn placed her plate on the coffee table and peered into the box.

A small pug shuffled sleepily, slowly waking as Quinn bent down to gently pick him up. "Oh my goodness," she mouthed softly. "Aren't you adorable?"

She settled herself down on the floor, leaning agains the couch and letting the sleepy pug curl on her lap, gently massaging behind the pup's ear, as she glanced over at her girlfriend who shifted gently in her sleep.

Quinn couldn't contain, nor did she want to contain, the smile on her face. Her heart swelled and although she felt exhausted, she couldn't help but wonder how she had gotten so lucky.

"Merlin?" Hermione mumbled, shifting a little on the couch, her fingers lazily searching the box for the soft fur she'd been petting. She blinked her eyes open sleepily to peer in the box and when she saw it was empty she started, sitting up and trying to rub the sleep from her eyes.

"He's right here, sweetie," Quinn spoke softly, reaching up to place a reassuring hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"Quinn?" Hermione rubbed her eyes some more, "When did you get home?"

"Just a few minutes ago, sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't." Hermione shook her head and smiled. Then after glancing at her watch her eyes went wide, "Oh Merlin, Quinn. It's late. Did you eat? You must be starving, I'll make you a plate. And don't tell me you ate. Oreos from the vending machine do not constitute a meal." Hermione seemed to go from sleep to frantic ramble faster than a Ferarri.

Quinn chuckled, lifting the pug off her lap and placing him back in the box before getting to her feet, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend and pulling them both back down onto the couch. "Relax, beautiful," she nuzzled her nose against the crook of Hermione's neck, placing a soft kiss before whispering. "It is late. And you're right, as usual, oreos are not a meal. But my gorgeous girlfriend made me the most delicious meal ever, so I think I'll be okay." She pulled her head back and placed a small kiss to the brunette's lips and Quinn could feel her girlfriend physically relax in her arms, "I'm just sorry I couldn't be here. Forgive me?"

The brunette sighed contentedly and curled herself comfortably onto Quinn's lap, resting her head on her shoulder, her hand gently picking at her girlfriend's shirt. "I can't believe they made you work tonight," she mumbled, pouting slightly. "I had this whole evening planned out."

"Why don't you tell me all about it," Quinn placed a kiss on Hermione's temple, allowing her fingers to gently graze under her girlfriend's shirt. "But first, tell me who this little dude is?"

The pug, now fully awake and feeling rather left out, was attempting to get out of the box.

Hermione smiled, leaning sideways to grab the pup, that was dangling on the edge of the box. "This is Merlin," she said, placing the pup in between the two of them.

"You remembered," Quinn smiled, capturing Hermione's lips with her own, pulling the other girl closer.

Merlin let out a small yelp, having been squished.

Quinn laughed, "I'm sorry, little buddy. But can you blame me? She is kind of perfect."

The brunette blushed but rolled her eyes.

"'Mione," Quinn looked up from the pup and smirked, "You do realize that you'll have to keep your 'Oh, Merlin!s' to a minimum...Wouldn't want to confuse the poor dog... or have him interrupt..."

"You're incorrigible."

"I love you."

"I love you too," Hermione moved Merlin to the side of the couch and moved to straddle Quinn, dipping down to kiss her girlfriend. After the need for air became to strong the two pulled apart.

"Best birthday ever!" Quinn grinned goofily.

Merlin yelped in agreement.

(inspired from young!Fabrangerficlet)


End file.
